Hope in dreams
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Spoiler post Sanctuary For None Part II! Nikola et le reste de l'équipe séjournent au Sanctuaire de Londres. Tous ont perdu espoir. Tous? Non, deux personnes y croient encore. Nikola s'accroche jusqu'au bout! Un rêve va fortement l'aider par ailleurs.


Hi! Un jour avant mon départ pour l'Angleterre, je publie une fic post Sanctuary For None part II, dédiée à **TOUS LES TESLENITES**, et c'est un début, si vous voulez, d'une saison 5 possible^^! Je rappelle bien sûr que la série ne m'appartient aucunement, et que je ne gagne pas d'argent!(juste un bisou d'Amanda et Jonathon, à la rigueur, ça me va parfaitement!

**ATTENTION CE OS CONTIENT UN LEMON**, donc à toutes les personnes n'aimant pas les Lemons, ne lisez pas ce qui est en italique vers le milieu de la fic! Les autres, ne vous gênez pas, consommez juste sans modération x) Bon, un peu de sérieux! Rated M, vous comprenez pourquoi, so, je vous laisse pendant une semaine, patientez et travaillez bien^^

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>La nuit commençait à régner sur Londres, plus particulièrement au Sanctuaire, dirigé par Declan depuis la mort de James Watson. Dans le bureau du chef londonien, les lumières étaient, elles, toujours allumées. Des pleurs se faisaient entendre dans le couloir menant au bureau de Declan. Ce dernier sanglotait, il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de laisser couler sa peine. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Ses yeux étaient remplis de perles salées quo voyageaient sur les joues de l'homme désespéré! Il venait de perdre son mentor, Helen Magnus.<p>

Kate, qui déambulait dans les couloirs, frappa à son bureau, elle avait un message pour lui...et vit le second chef, remplaçant Magnus depuis la disparition de celle-ci, en pleurs. Elle referma la porte doucement et repartit dans sa propre chambre, aussi triste que Declan.

La tristesse et le désespoir se ressentaient dans tous les coins du Sanctuaire de Londres, devenu en quelques heures le Sanctuaire mondial, au grand dam des autres! Même les phénomènes avaient mal. Henry essayait de calmer ses semblables, étant encore levé, mais lui-même était plus que désespéré. Il avait été présent lors de l'explosion de l'endroit qu'il considérait comme sa maison, sa vraie maison. Celle qu'il considérait comme mère était morte dans cette même explosion. Le loup garou laissa couler des larmes de douleur et vint dans la cellule d'un phénomène empathe qui voulait, apparemment, le consoler! Mais ce qui le consolerait le plus, c'était Erika...Cette dernière avait reçu le message qu'il avait envoyé, et était désormais en route pour le rejoindre.

Dans une autre chambre, un autre homme semblait autant désespéré que Declan, Henry, Kate ou un autre membre du Sanctuaire. Il s'agissait de Nikola. Celui-ci se coucha douloureusement dans son lit, dont la chaleur ne suffisait même pas à le réconforter ou l'apaiser un peu. Le serbe sut qu'il n'arriverait certainement pas à dormir sans cauchemarder. Il soupira donc et prit un carnet de dessin qui restait tout le temps sur sa table de chevet, lui tenant compagnie quand il avait besoin de se défaire d'un monde qui lui semblait le plus malheureux qui puisse exister. Prenant également un crayon, il commença un croquis, sans vraiment se concentre dessus. Il ne leva le regard qu'une fois le croquis fini. Le vampire regarda un moment par delà la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de reporter son regard vert vide de joie sur sa création.

Étonnement, ce n'était pas une invention révolutionnaire qui s'imposa devant ses yeux, mais le portrait d'une femme. Des cheveux longs, lisses, disposés en cascade sur les épaules de la femme. Une lueur scientifique et intelligente dans le regard figé par le papier, un visage angélique ne portant aucune trace du temps passé, un cou fin et délicat, qu'on serait tenté de mordiller doucement pour ne pas abîmer cette peau de porcelaine, des lèvres parfaitement dessinées, épousant le reste du visage de cette Déesse en papier…

Nikola ferma les yeux, l'image d'Helen s'imposa si fortement à son esprit. C'est elle qu'il venait de dessiner. Lui manquait-elle tant à ce point là, pour qu'il se mette en tête son corps et le transpose si bien sur le papier ! Ce dessin prenait vie pour lui, lui montrant une si belle et intelligente femme, à la perfection de tout, au dessus de tout, une femme forte et courageuse, qui l'avait tant étonné par le passé ! Son cœur rata un battement dès que le sujet sensible d'Helen lui effleura l'esprit…cette femme courageuse, ingénieuse et étonnante qu'il connaissait, celle qui avait donné sa vie pour son travail, sans jamais penser véritablement à elle. Celle, aussi, qui avait réussi à prendre son cœur et à faire de lui un zombie.

_« C'est idiot, je le sais. Je suis amoureux d'elle, ce n'est plus la peine de me vo__iler la face. Je le fais si mal en plus. Je suis amoureux de cette femme là, elle a réussi à me prendre ce qui me sert de cœur, alors que d'autres filles ont essayé de me conquérir, elles n'ont jamais pu me faire de l'effet, ni me donner envie d'elles, tan__dis qu'Helen, elle, je la désirais à chaque fois que nous nous voyons, mon cœur était si affolé à chaque rencontre…je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, une fois, à Rome…mais qu'ais-je fais ensuite ? Je lui ai fait croire que ce n'était qu'un jeu ! »_ se lamenta-t-il.

Car oui, il l'aimait mais lui avait fait croire tout le contraire. Pourtant, avant de se sacrifier pour le Sanctuaire, Helen l'avait embrassé ! Pas ardemment certes, mais passionnément. Il avait senti le goût de la passion et du désespoir sur ces lèvres si douces qui l'embrassaient. Etait-ce un baiser d'adieu ? Cette pensée emplit de désespoir le cœur du brun ténébreux. Il ne put pas envisager la possibilité de la mort d'Helen, cette idée même ne devait pas lui venir en tête, sous peine d'une réelle dépression. Il connaissait tant ce sentiment, pour l'avoir vécu plus de fois qu'un être normal, mais pas plus qu'Helen non plus ! Et, sur ces pensées, le dessin de la femme sur son cœur, une main dessus, il ferma les yeux, s'endormant cette fois-ci, rapidement, et plongeant immédiatement dans ses rêves.

« _Elle était rayonnante, ses cheveux bruns lisses descendaient le long de son dos, et s'arrêtaient au milieu de celui-ci. Les cheveux sur ses épaules passaient sur sa poitrine, la dissimulant aux yeux de l'h__omme subjugué par la beauté qu'il contemplait. Le sourire de la femme face à lui fit fondre Nikola. Mais il n'avança pas encore, profitant de la distance entre eux pour admirer l'Ange brun. Ses yeux bleu azur, entourés par une fine couche de maquillage peu__ visible, l'attiraient, l'entrainaient à sa perte. La femme bougea et s'approcha du vampire. Ils furent maintenant face à face, entièrement :_

_-Helen ? demanda l'homme._

_-Bonjour Nikola, sourit Helen._

_-Comment est-ce possible ?_

_-Connais-tu une chose qui soit impossible ? questionna, souriante et espiègle, la brune._

_Nikola ne répondit pas, il continua sa contemplation. Et ne croyait toujours pas à cela. Il avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve !_

_-Es-tu réelle ? demanda-t-il finalement._

_La seule réponse fut une main au toucher doux qui se posa sur la sienne. La main d'Helen guida celle de Nikola sur son corps. Le vampire sent, sous ses doigts fins, une peau chaude, douce et… frissonnante ? Il sourit et caressa les joues d'Helen, détaillant, en même temps, son visage magnifique :_

_-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenue ?_

_-Je vais revenir, Nikola, ne t'en fais pas._

_-Pourquoi es-tu partie ?_

_-Je n'avais pas le choix, Caleb pouvait tout détruire._

_-Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé ?_

_-Tu poses trop de questions, Apollon des temps modernes, sourit malicieusement la bicentenaire brune._

_-Apollon ? Que c'est flatteur, Helen._

_-Tu es Apollon, tu es __**MON**__ Apollon. Nous ne sommes pas loin de l'autre._

_-Alors où es-tu ? l'interrogea tristement le vampire, tandis que son front se collait à celui d'Helen dont le calme et la sérénité furent étonnantes aux yeux du serbe !_

_Helen ne répondit pas et embrassa Nikola. Le baiser surprit l'homme, qui, pourtant, y répondit ! En passant ses mains délicates autour de la taille d'Helen, ne faisant aucun geste brusque, de peur de faire du mal à celle qui l'embrasse doucement._

_-Helen…tu me manques…articule-t-il finalement, après avoir brisé le baiser._

_-Je sais, mais là je suis avec toi, nous sommes ensembles ! murmura-t-elle doucement, amoureusement._

_Nikola sourit et reprit le baiser, soudainement animé dune folle passion. Les deux Victoriens finissent collées à l'autre, se caressant délicieusement, découvrant peu à peu un corps inconnu à l'autre :_

_-Helen…souffla Nikola avant de reprendre le baiser qui devint ardent !_

_La femme gémit et le décor sembla changer de lui-même. Elle attira son ami sur un lit disposé au centre d'une salle circulaire, à l'ambiance douce, angélique, invitant à un sommeil réparateur. Nikola tomba sur un lit, et amena Helen avec lui. Il la recouvrit de son corps excité. Elle poussa un gémissement et voulut venir à la rencontre de son corps, vite ! Elle était si impatiente, il le sentait. Et la tortura de longs moments avec sa bouche ! Les doigts du serbe défirent la robe blanche platine recouvrant encore la femme qui se languissait sous ses mains expertes._

_Elle le réclamait, elle le déshabilla à son tour, se frottant contre lui, continuant de l'exciter ! Puis sa langue vint se poser sur le torse de l'homme et descendit encore, grignotant ses tétons, puis redescendant sur son torse, son nombril, ses hanches…elle continuait de descendre, malgré des protestations peu audibles. Nikola la laissa faire, il gémit en sentant une langue caresser la base de sa verge. Une bouche chaude vint bientôt compléter son plaisir. _

_Ce fut rapidement au tour d'Helen de gémir, car le génie serbe ne voulait pas la faire sienne maintenant ! Sa bouche découvrit son cou appétissant, ses épaules, descendirent jusqu'à sa poitrine, et il s'arrêta là. Profitant du temps éternel dans ce monde, Nikola fut attentif à procurer à Helen mille frissons ! Il sentit sous sa langue chaque téton durcir de plaisir, et, content de cela, il reprit sa descente vers un nouveau monde ! Survolant le ventre et les formes généreuses de son amante, il y passa sa langue, laissant trainer derrière lui des baisers, des suçons._

_Sa langue se logea entre les cuisses de la bicentenaire. Celle-ci gémit, elle ne voulait pas, mais sentit quand même Nikola la flatter. Et se laissa faire par cet homme, lequel la taquinait amoureusement, jouant avec son bouton de chair, et introduisant sa langue dans ce jardin d'Eden interdit à tous._

_Les deux amants étant terriblement excités, ils décidèrent d'aller plus loin. Plus rien ne pouvait les arrêter. Helen se cambra, et__ accueillit enfin Nikola en elle. Son désir se fit sentir, le vampire ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer ! Il se sentait bien, au chaud en elle et au chaud dans ses bras. Bientôt ils se donnèrent totalement à l'autre, chacun cédant aux désirs de l'autre, __voulant le combler, le mener au 7__ème__ ciel qu'ils cherchaient tant à atteindre ! »_

-**HELEN !** cria Nikola, ouvrant les yeux.

Il regarda autour de lui, son corps se tendit. Son torse était en sueur, il le sentait, de même que son front. Le vampire ne cessa d'observer sa chambre, à la quête d'une présence, sentant encore la chaleur d'Helen dans ses bras, contre lui, son odeur…et fut surpris, en baissant le regard, de voir son entrejambe dur, témoignant encore de son désir fou et insatiable pour la belle brune qui l'envoûtait.

-Helen…où es-tu ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? se demanda le serbe à lui-même, parlant à haute voix.

Nikola se rallongea finalement dans ses draps, essayant de calmer son envie, et essayant de revoir son rêve. Il avait cru que tout cela était vrai. Il vit immédiatement le visage d'Helen, dès qu'il ferma les yeux de nouveau, se remémorant de ses paroles, de ses gestes…

-Ca ne pouvait pas être un rêve ! se raisonna-t-il, cette scène s'est vraiment passé ! J'ai senti Helen contre moi, m'embrassant, je l'ai entendu gémir, parler, me caresser…

Il se répéta plusieurs fois la même chose, se convaincant de plus en plus que ce moment magique était bel et bien réel ! Mais dans ce cas, où était passé Helen ? Cette question s'imposa de nouveau à son esprit, il chercha où Helen pourrait s'être cachée si elle avait bien survécu à cette explosion. Soupirant, Nikola décida de se rendormir, il réfléchirait mieux demain, s'il arrivait déjà à trouver le sommeil, chose peu probable de par son excitation et ses réflexions qui commençaient à l'obséder.

Le matin consentit enfin à se lever, obligeant donc les habitants du Sanctuaire de Londres à le suivre. Ainsi, Kate et Henry se dirigèrent vers la grande cuisine, afin de se servir un bon café, dont Declan avait horreur d'ailleurs, ainsi que des chocolats ! Seul cela pouvait au moins apaiser leur immense peine. Ils croisèrent le chef londonien, qui s'occupait des dossiers tout en marchant. Il semblait encore plus abattu ce matin. Henry soupira, il savait que son ami britannique avait été nommé, officiellement, ce matin même, très tôt, nouveau chef du réseau mondial des Sanctuaires.

Les autres chefs semblaient avoir abandonné les recherches pour Helen, ce qui énerva le loup garou quand il y repensa ! Helen Magnus leur avait tout donné, comment osaient-il salir sa mémoire en l'abandonnant ainsi ? Elle était toujours vivante, Henry le pensait ! Il l'espérait aussi, tout comme Will, Kate, Declan et ce pauvre Biggy qui séjournait à l'infirmerie, dans un mauvais état que tous espéraient s'améliorer dans les prochains jours.

En attendant, le HAP partit vers la chambre de Nikola, avec une tablette numérique et un petit déjeuner. Entrant dans les appartements privés de son ami vampire, il vit ce dernier sur son lit, ne bougeant pas ?

-Dude ? demanda Henry, surpris de voir le génie encore au lit à cette heure-ci, lui qui était debout en même temps qu'Helen…

-Hm ? lui répondit un gémissement indiquant le réveil de l'homme sous les draps.

-C'est l'heure de redevenir arrogant, mec ! sourit légèrement le lycan.

Nikola lança un soupir et sortir sa tête de la couverture épaisse qui le recouvrait entièrement. Le serbe se craqua les os dans un bruit…spécial et très audible, avant de questionner :

-Il se passe quelque chose de très spécial pour que vous m'apportiez un petit déjeuner ?

-Eh ben…depuis l'explosion, vous êtes toujours dans votre chambre et ne mangez pas, alors je vous apporte ça. Le doc avait dit que c'était votre petit déj' préféré, donc voilà…avoua timidement Henry, apparemment très gêné.

-Helen vous a parlé de moi et de mes goûts ?

-Ouais ! Elle m'a dit des tas de trucs ! Et je vous apporte aussi du boulot en plus d'un casse-croute ! changea-t-il de sujet avec un sourire, voulant voir la réaction de Nikola quant à cette fin de phrase plus qu'annonciatrice de la suite.

La réaction ne se fit pas longue : Nikola grogna légèrement. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ce qui allait suivre. Mais remercia, tout de même, son ami qui rougit ! Il l'interrogea donc :

-Pourquoi rougissez-vous ?

-Ben…je voudrais bien qu'on reprenne nos p'tites habitudes entre mecs, nos compétitions pour savoir qui est le meilleur génie du Sanctuaire, que vous redeveniez celui que vous étiez avant…  
>-Après sa disparition, ça m'est impossible…ma présence vous manque à ce point ?<p>

-Vous êtes comme mon père en plus vieux donc votre foutu caractère me manque, c'est vrai…confessa Henry avant de reprendre. Vous aimez vraiment le doc, n'est-ce pas ?

Il donna la tablette numérique à Nikola en même temps que les mots sortaient de sa bouche.

-Aujourd'hui ça n'a plus d'importance, Henry, murmura l'homme dans le lit avant de prendre la tablette tendue vers lui, restant cependant surpris par rapport à la déclaration de son ami lycan. Un signal ?

-Oui, qui vient de sous terre.

-Explique-moi en quoi c'est étonnant et pourquoi c'est important ! ordonne gentiment Nikola, tutoyant enfin Henry, pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier.

-C'est le signal de mon F.O.S.S.S.S !

-Hein ? Le signal de ton quoi ?

-Full Outer Shell Safety Shield System ! Un génie comme vous ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire ?

-Si, bien sûr que si ! se vexa-t-il avant de continuer. Nom spécial, tu devrais lui en trouver un…un peu mieux !

-Parlez pour vous ! Je vous rappelle qu'en matière de nom, vous êtes pire que moi ! Et puis le nom il est bien déjà ! Qui avait mon gilet ?

-Comment ça pire que toi ? demanda Nikola, détournant le sujet.

-Devamper, Teslatricité ?

-Je ne sais pas, je me souviens qu'il était dans le labo principal lors de l'explosion ! rechangea Nikola de sujet, n'aimant pas qu'on parle de cela !

-Donc quelqu'un l'a utilisé, et a donc survécu à l'explosion car le signal est dans la Terre Creuse.

-Dans la Terre Creuse ? Mais entre le moment de l'explosion et le moment où le truc est arrivé dans la Terre Creuse, il s'est bien écoulé un moment, non ?

-Le truc s'appelle Full Outer Shell Safety Shield System, d'abord ! Et ensuite, entre ces deux moments là, j'ai réussi à retracer le temps qui s'est écoulé.

- Annonce-la-moi s'il te plaît…

-Vous êtes sûr, Dracula ?

-Ah non, pas les insultes ! Ou je vous appelle Lupin ! fit clairement allusion Nikola à un certain Remus Lupin dans une saga nommée Harry Potter.

-Non pas Lupin ! En plus j'ai pleuré lors de sa mort ! se lamenta Henry. Mais comment vous connaissez Harry Potter ?

-J'ai tout de même un peu de culture, jeune homme ! se vexa le vampire, avant de revenir au sujet actuel. Donc, où en étions-nous avant de parler de ça…ah oui ! Dis-moi combien de temps sépare le moment de l'explosion du moment où ton…euh…Full Outer Shell Safety Shield System a atterri dans la Terre Creuse.

-Un s'il te plaît aurait été sympa ! se plaignit alors Henry.

Un regard noir lui fit d'office de réponse, il s'en contenta et reprit sa tablette numérique, tapotant dessus un moment, faisant s'impatienter l'homme près de lui, avant d'annoncer prudemment :

-Il ne s'est passé que…6 secondes.

-6 SECONDES? s'exclama Nikola, surpris, plus que surpris même !

-Oui.

-Donc celui qui l'a utilisé a eu le temps de mettre le gilet, le Sanctuaire a explosé en quelques secondes, et il a été…téléporté dans la Terre Creuse ?

-Oui, cette théorie est plausible…si ce n'est que mon F.O.S.S.S.S n'a pas été conçu pour faire téléporter quelqu'un…

-Oh…mais cette théorie est à explorer tout de même ! J'espère que nous aurons des résultats.

Henry acquiesca, mais une question lui vint soudainement à l'esprit. Ils étaient tous vivants, lui, Nikola, Kate, Will, Biggy, mais il manquait Helen à l'appel…c'est alors qu'il demanda :

-Qui était dans le labo pendant l'explosion, mis à part Caleb et ses punaises de vautours ?

-Helen…murmura alors Nikola, une main sur son dessin.

* * *

><p>Qu'avez-vous pensé de cette possible suite à notre saison 4? J'attends tout vos avis avec grande impatience! Et je vous dit à...samedi prochain, le 11 février^^(je vous dirais si la nourriture anglaise est si mauvaise qu'on le dit x)<p> 


End file.
